Wymarzony prezent
by betka23
Summary: Krótkie świąteczne fiki. Spamano, PrusPol, FrUK, SuFin.


_Before my eyes are uncountable roads, dividing roads, confusing roads._  
_I always hid my weakness, until I met you._  
_My hopes and dreams spill out from my hands._  
_I pray for the future reflected in your eyes._

Nadmuchiwany, prawie dwumetrowy Mikołaj, pochylał się na bok jakby męczył go potężny kac. Drobny deszcz spływał po jego brzydkiej twarzy, zapadniętej z powodu uciekającego powietrza, a niebieskawy poblask wystawowych lampek dopełniał koszmarnego wizerunku. Lovino pomyślał, że stojąc naprzeciw tego zmarnowanego Mikołaja w wigilijny wieczór, moknąc i klnąc pod nosem, wcale nie wyglądał lepiej.

„To wszystko wina tego skończonego kretyna", pomyślał, posyłając Mikołajowi groźne spojrzenie, jakby to właśnie on był tym skończonym kretynem. Mikołaj jednak dalej wyglądał na mocno wymęczonego nocnymi harcami i niespecjalnie się przejął rozsierdzonym Lovinem. Romano łypnął więc na niego po raz ostatni i ruszył wzdłuż wystaw bez większych nadziei na to, że któryś ze sklepów będzie jeszcze o tej porze czynny.

W końcu dziś była Wigilia.

Maszerował niemal pustą ulicą, radośnie oświetloną licznymi światełkami, wysłuchując płynących gdzieś z oddali kolęd. Nieliczni przechodnie mijali go w pośpiechu, zapewne by zdążyć do swoich domów na Wigilię lub uciec przed siąpiącym deszczem. Lovino pomyślał o własnym domu, do którego jego brat sprosił gości na ten wyjątkowy okres, i w którym on sam teraz powinien być, by wręczyć temu hiszpańskiemu idiocie jego wymarzony prezent.

Ale zamiast być w tym domu, łaził po wyludnionych ulicach, nasiąkając deszczem i bezskutecznie szukając otwartego sklepu. I właśnie z tego powodu wyklinał Hiszpanię i jego cudaczne zachcianki.

Jeszcze w listopadzie Antonio nie kryjąc entuzjazmu wyznał, że chciałby otrzymać od Lovina zestaw bombek choinkowych, koniecznie w kształcie pomidorów. Romano nie omieszkał mu wówczas powiedzieć, by się wypchał i że w życiu nie kupi mu czegoś tak lamerskiego, przy czym użył zdecydowanie mniej cenzuralnego słownictwa. Po minie Hiszpanii dało się poznać, że zrobiło mu się przykro, ale Lovino nic sobie z tego nie robił. Nie znosił kiczowatego nastroju Świąt i tego, że wszyscy wymagali od niego, by się z nich cieszył, więc Antonio sam był sobie winien. Jednak widok zawodu na jego twarzy gryzł sumienie Lovina, więc dla świętego spokoju zamówił przez internet te cholerne bombki i nawet sam je zapakował. I choć w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał, to nie mógł się doczekać reakcji Antonia na jego podarunek i mimowolnie ulegał świątecznemu nastrojowi. Chciał zobaczyć zaskoczenie i radość Hiszpanii oraz wymazać z pamięci jego zawiedziony wygląd.

Prezent jednak zniknął.

Lovino przeszukał cały dom, wywracając wszystko do góry nogami, ale nigdzie nie znalazł paczki dla Antonia. Napadł nawet na Feliciano, który obwieszony kolorowym łańcuchem starał się przygotować kolację, ubrać choinkę i jednocześnie zabawiać siedzących w salonie Japonię i Niemcy.

\- A to ty robiłeś jakiś prezent? Dla kogo? - zapytał Feliciano, ściskając w ręku drewnianą łyżkę, po której spływał gęsty sos. Gdzieś za nimi dało się słyszeć pełne irytacji sapnięcie Ludwiga, ale Romano nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Poczerwieniał lekko.

\- To nieważne - odpowiedział. - Widziałeś go czy nie? To była nieduża paczka, mniej więcej tej wielkości, zawinięta w papier w gwiazdki...

Feliciano dotknął łyżką ust w głębokim namyśle.

\- Nie widziałem żadnej paczki - powiedział po chwili. - Ale widziałem ten papier. Nie wynosiłeś dzisiaj rano do śmieci całej sterty pogniecionych skrawków? Może wyrzuciłeś razem z nimi prezent...

Romano pobladł. Owszem, napsuł papieru, gdy próbował zapakować bombki, i wyniósł na śmietnik bardzo dużo odpadków, ale czy mógł się tam zaplątać mały, lekki pakunek? Poczuł chłód spływający w dół kręgosłupa, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to całkiem możliwe. A jeśli tak, to czy przypadkiem akurat dzisiaj nie wywieziono śmieci?

Na widok niewyraźnej miny brata, Feliciano lekko przekrzywił głowę. Nagle machnął ręką, poruszony nieoczekiwanym pomysłem.

\- Przecież możesz samemu coś zrobić! - zawołał z uśmiechem. - Do jutra jest jeszcze mnóstwo czasu...

Lovino jednak nie był tak optymistyczny. Nie było szans, by udało mu się własnoręcznie zrobić cokolwiek, co nadawałoby się na prezent. Nie był swoim bratem, nie był w tym dobry.

Gdzieś w jego umyśle pojawił się obraz zawiedzionego Antonia, który szybko skrywa smutek za szerokim uśmiechem. Romano wzdrygnął się na samą myśl. Hiszpania zawsze tak się uśmiechał, gdy widział porażki, niedociągnięcia, a także zwykłe złośliwości Lovina. Teraz nie będzie inaczej, bo Romano po raz kolejny pokazał, jaki jest beznadziejny, bo przez pomyłkę pozbył się świątecznego prezentu dla Antonia i nie potrafił zrobić nic samemu.

A gdyby udało mu się zdobyć coś gotowego?

\- Do jasnej cholery, Feliciano, czy ty musisz machać tą łyżką na wszystkie strony?! - rozległ się podniesiony głos Ludwiga, którego podrażnione włoskim świątecznym chaosem nerwy nie wytrzymały. - Upaprałeś sosem pół domu! Weź się w garść i przestań robić wszystko naraz! I przestań jęczeć, ja i Japonia zaraz ci pomożemy. Nie musisz robić wszystkiego sam.

Gdy Ludwig rozdzielał pomiędzy wszystkich obowiązki, Romano zarzucił na siebie płaszcz i wybiegł z domu, ignorując oburzone nawoływanie kartoflanego łba. Tak jak się obawiał, śmietniki były puste, ale teraz nie przejmował się tym zbyt mocno. Jeśli się pospieszy, to zdąży kupić Hiszpanii jakiś drobiazg przed jego przyjazdem.

W ten sposób znalazł się na jednym z rzymskich placów, złaziwszy pół miasta i nie znalazłszy ani jednego otwartego sklepu, nawet marketu. W międzyczasie zaczął padać drobny deszcz, kompletnie psując już i tak mocno nadwątlony humor Lovina.

\- Święta, kurna - mruknął, stając pod choinką, wzniesioną dumnie na środku placu. Tuż obok niej stała szopka, a tworzące ją gipsowe figury lśniły od wilgoci. - Mógłby chociaż spaść śnieg...

Był mokry, głodny i zły, ale nie chciał wracać do domu. Antonio pewnie już przyjechał i siedział przy wigilijnym stole, dzieląc radosny nastrój jego brata. Romano był w stanie wyobrazić sobie nawet rozentuzjazmowanego Japonię i uradowanego kartoflarza i na samą myśl o tym robiło mu się niedobrze. Z obrzydzenia i ze strachu.

Ze strachu, że nie potrafi cieszyć się tym czasem jak inni, choć bardzo tego chce, i że swoim humorem zepsuje innym Święta.

Wolał więc zostać tu, pod tą choinką i szopką. Potem może pójdzie na pasterkę i wróci do domu, kiedy wszyscy pójdą już spać. A rano, gdy będą dzielić się prezentami, jak co roku wyrazi pogardę dla tego obyczaju, i spokojnie zamknie się w swoim pokoju. Sam.

\- To wszystko wina tego cholernego drania - odezwał się do figury Marii. Uśmiechała się lekko, ale spływający po jej twarzy deszcz czynił ten uśmiech smutnym. Był taki sam jak uśmiech Antonia w pamięci Lovina. - Gdyby nie próbował zarazić mnie tym świątecznym nastrojem, to nikt nie byłby rozczarowany. Ani on, ani mój brat i pozostali... ani ja.

Spojrzał na choinkę, mrużąc oczy, i w zawieszonych na niej olbrzymich bombkach dostrzegł samotną, zmokniętą postać z zadartą do góry głową jak u dziecka czekającego na prezent. Naraz zaśmiał się sam do siebie.

Chciał tych Świąt. Chciał prezentów, radosnej paplaniny brata, idiotycznych świątecznych piosenek, łańcuchów i bombek, całej tej kiczowatej otoczki, która sprawiała, że ten czas był wyjątkowy. Ale nie chciał być sam, jakby obok. Chciał to wszystko współtworzyć, widzieć w tym wszystkim kawałek siebie, tak jak teraz widział siebie w każdej szklanej kuli na drzewie.

Już wiedział, co miał zrobić.

Nim jednak odwrócił się, by pobiec do domu, sięgnął do jednej z bombek. Wyciągając do niej ręce rozejrzał się nerwowo po placu, ale był pusty. Gipsowa Maria wciąż uśmiechała się lekko, ale jakby weselej, więc uznał to za przyzwolenie.

\- Odkupię, obiecuję - powiedział. Zdjął bombkę z drzewa i trzymając ją w obu dłoniach, przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu w złotej powierzchni. "Pożyczę od Feliciano farby", pomyślał. "Pomaluję na czerwono i doczepię jakieś liście z papieru. Może Feli mi pomoże...".

\- Przeziębisz się, jak będziesz tak stał na deszczu.

Lovino z wrażenia niemal upuścił bombkę. Odwrócił się od choinki, by dostrzec Antonia, z futrzanym kapturem zarzuconym na głowę. Zamrugał zaskoczony.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał. Przycisnął bombkę do siebie, ukrywając ją w ramionach.

\- Szukałem cię. Feliciano powiedział, że wypadłeś z domu jak po ogień i już długo cię nie ma - powiedział Antonio, zbliżając się do niego. Na widok choinki i szopki, uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Jakie piękne! Włoskie szopki są zawsze tak starannie zrobione, uwielbiam je.

Lovino nie zareagował. Patrzył gdzieś w bok, ściskając w rękach bombkę, jakby zapomniał, jak bardzo jest krucha. Antonio wpatrywał się jeszcze przez chwilę w szopkę, zachwycony jak dziecko, które widzi coś takiego pierwszy raz, po czym z wciąż tym samym uśmiechem spojrzał na Romano.

\- Chodźmy do domu - powiedział, wyciągając rękę. - Wszyscy na ciebie czekają. Są już nawet prezenty...

Lovino drgnął na to słowo. Naraz poczuł, że musi się do wszystkiego przyznać, że jeśli nie zobaczy zawiedzionego uśmiechu teraz, to nie dane mu będzie cieszyć się tymi Świętami.

\- Nie mam dla ciebie tego cholernego prezentu - wyrzucił z siebie. - Nie dostaniesz tego, co chciałeś.

Zaskoczony Antonio zamrugał. Przechylił na bok głowę, jakby nie rozumiał.

\- Tego, co chciałem? - zapytał, ale Lovino nie dał mu dojść do słowa, chaotycznie się tłumacząc.

\- Wyrzuciłem go przez przypadek. Skąd, do jasnej cholery, mogłem wiedzieć, że zaplątał się w papiery? A potem, gdy chciałem go odkupić, to wszystkie sklepy były już, kurna, zamknięte. Trafiłem tutaj i naprawdę miałem zamiar zrobić ten prezent dla ciebie, ale wtedy musiałeś się tu pojawić i wszystko zepsuć, ty kompletny kretynie! - Wyciągnął przed siebie bombkę i nie patrząc na Antonia dokończył. - Dlatego teraz... To wszystko, co dla ciebie mam.

Hiszpania wpatrywał się szeroko otwartymi oczami w błyszczącą na dłoniach Lovina kulę. Wskazał palcem na choinkę.

\- Zwinąłeś ją z tego drzewa, prawda? - zapytał.

Romano nie wytrzymał. Rzucił bombką w Antonia, który w ostatniej chwili ją złapał.

\- Tak i co, masz z tym, kurna, jakiś problem? - warknął. - To wszystko twoja wina, bo zawsze robisz tę cholerną minę!

\- Minę? - Hiszpania zupełnie zgłupiał. - O czym ty w ogóle mówisz?

\- O tym, że zawsze jesteś zawiedziony, gdy coś mi się nie uda! Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem? Chciałem, żebyś chociaż raz się cieszył z tego, co robię, ale znowu mi nie wyszło, więc pospiesz się i pokaż mi, że jesteś rozczarowany, żebym miał to już za sobą.

Antonio przez chwilę trawił te słowa, nim zrozumiał. Wyciągnął rękę do dyszącego złością Lovina i delikatnie dotknął jego mokrych włosów, wystających spod czapki. Romano fuknął na niego, ale się nie odsunął, jakby uszła z niego cała energia.

\- Dziękuję za prezent - powiedział cicho i uśmiechnął się lekko. Ramiona Lovina opadły.

\- Zawsze się tak uśmiechasz, kiedy cię zawodzę - wyznał trochę wbrew sobie. Było mu już wszystko jedno, świąteczny nastrój i tak szlag jasny trafił.

\- Nieprawda - powiedział Antonio. - Zawsze się tak cieszę, gdy się dla mnie starasz. Szczególnie wtedy.

Lovino w końcu na niego spojrzał, poruszony tymi słowami. Gdy chciał się odezwać, naraz przed jego twarzą pojawiła się niewielka paczka.

\- Wesołych Świąt - powiedział Antonio, wręczając mu prezent.

Romano patrzył długo na jego uśmiech, po czym niecierpliwie rozerwał papier.

Nie przyznałby się, że w głębi duszy wciąż był dzieckiem, które bezustannie czeka na ten moment.

\- Co to jest? - zapytał głucho, gdy rozpakował prezent. Antonio spojrzał na niego z niewinną miną.

\- Rękawiczki.

\- To widzę. Dlaczego są dziecięce?

Hiszpania podrapał się za uchem z zakłopotaniem, lekko zsuwając kaptur z głowy. W jego oczach czaiło się rozbawienie.

\- Wiesz, tak bardzo się spieszyłem, żeby do ciebie przyjechać, że prezent dla ciebie zostawiłem w domu - wyznał ze śmiechem. - Ten kupiłem na lotnisku od jakiegoś straganiarza. Był już spakowany, więc...

\- Ty skończony idioto - syknął Lovino, cedząc każde słowo.

\- Ale zobacz, jakie ładne, z jednym palcem! Będą ci pasować. I na dodatek ich nie zgubisz, są związane sznurkiem...

Na placu śmiech rozlegał się nawet wtedy, gdy nieszczęsne rękawiczki zdzieliły Hiszpanię po głowie.

\- Twój prezent bardzo mi się podoba - powiedział później Antonio, ocierając łzy śmiechu. - Ale lepiej go tu zostawię.

Odwiesił bombkę na gałąź i wyszczerzył się do swojego odbicia. Potem zwrócił się do Lovina.

\- To co, idziemy do...

Urwał, gdy poczuł, jak ciasna wełniana rękawiczka wsuwa się na jego dłoń, by po chwili objęła ją druga, równie ciepło ubrana. Zerknął na Romano, ale ten ukrył twarz w kołnierzu płaszcza.

\- Nie patrz na mnie, kretynie - usłyszał. Spojrzał więc ponownie na bombkę i zamrugał.

W złotej powierzchni dostrzegł odbijający się delikatny uśmiech na zaczerwienionej twarzy Lovina. Uśmiechnął się i on, ściskając w swojej dłoni dłoń Romano.

Później, gdy brnęli przez coraz mocniej padający deszcz, wciąż trzymając się za ręce, Antonio spojrzał na Lovina z wesołym błyskiem w oku.

\- Pod tamtą choinką znalazłem wymarzony prezent - powiedział.

\- Tak? - zapytał z powątpiewaniem Lovino. - Chciałeś dostać na święta kradzioną bombkę?

\- Wiesz, co chciałem dostać na święta.

Romano spojrzał na niego pytająco, a Hiszpania jedynie z rozbawieniem uniósł brew. Wtedy na twarzy Lovina wymalowało się zrozumienie. Sapnął z niesmakiem.

\- Jeśli zacytujesz tę kretyńską świąteczną piosenkę, to cię zdzielę. Przestań się śmiać, mówię serio! Gdzie pakujesz te łapy, ty cholerny draniu, puszczaj!

Gdzieś w pobliskim kościele rozległy się radosne dźwięki kolędy, zakłócane jedynie szumem deszczu i słabymi włoskimi protestami. Mokre figury stojącej na placu szopki uśmiechały się, tym razem naprawdę świątecznie.

_Forget the lies, sins and nasty illusions._  
_Let's not cry over the small scratches caused by sticks and stones._  
_Think of the pleasure in meeting someone for the first time, the pleasure of being alive._  
_It makes me so happy I want to let out my voice and sing._

\- Ciągle pada śnieg, niech zasypie nas, całkiem miło…

\- Zamknij się, Feliks.

\- Rany, już nawet pośpiewać nie wolno.

\- Śpiewać tak, ale nie tańczyć. Trzęsiesz drabiną. Jak zlecę i się połamię, to będzie twoja wina.

\- Nie przesadzaj. Śniegu dużo, miałbyś miękkie lądowanie.

\- Zamknij się i trzymaj mnie.

Gilbert z trudem utrzymywał równowagę na chybotliwej drabinie, starając się powiesić lampki na ogromnym świerku, stojącym przed domem Polski. Szczeble niebezpiecznie trzeszczały pod ciężarem Prus.

\- Mógłbyś w końcu kupić sobie nową – stęknął, zarzucając rząd lampek na czub drzewa. „Wygląda to byle jak", ocenił, „ale nie dosięgnę wyżej".

\- A po co mi nowa drabina? Ta się jeszcze trzyma.

\- No tak, normalka - sapnął Gilbert, poprawiając światełka. - Przecież dopóki coś się nie rozwali, to znaczy, że działa.

\- Nie marudź dzisiaj, bo będziesz narzekać cały następny rok.

\- Jestem głodny, możemy już iść? Twój koleżka pewnie już czeka z jedzeniem.

\- Toris dzwonił, żebyśmy przyszli trochę później. Karp uciekł z miejsca kaźni i cały dom jest teraz... Hej, nie kręć się tak, sypiesz na mnie śniegiem! I popraw lampki tutaj z lewej, bo gałęzie są łyse.

Gilbert okręcił się na drabinie i spojrzał w dół.

\- Tak w ogóle to dlaczego zostałem zatrudniony do tej roboty zaraz po moim przyjściu? Gdzie tradycyjna polska gościnność, którą się tak chełpisz, gdzie gorąca herbata, wódka z miodem i ciepłe kapcie? Nawet nie wpuściłeś mnie do domu!

Feliks poprawił czapkę, zjeżdżającą na oczy, i sapnął oburzony.

\- Dzisiaj nie pijemy alkoholu! Poza tym powiedziałem ci, że przed wyjściem na Wigilię do Torisa muszę założyć lampki na drzewka. Przecież nie będę miał jako jedyny nieoświetlonego domu na Święta, co sobie ludzie pomyślą!

\- To dlaczego nie zrobiłeś tego wcześniej?

\- Bo mi się nie chciało. A skoro się napatoczyłeś, to zapracuj na późniejszą kolację, kapcie i herbatę.

\- Przyniosłem ci choinkę! To chyba wystarczająco dużo.

\- Ten krzywy świerk? Dobrze, że schowałem go do garażu, bo sąsiedzi by mnie obgadywali przez następny rok.

Gilbert nie wytrzymał. Zgarnął z gałęzi śnieg i strącił ją na dół, zasypując Feliksowi twarz. Polska wrzasnął, ramieniem osłaniając głowę przed niespodziewaną lawiną. Wołał, by Gilbert przestał, ale ten nic sobie z tego nie robił, strącając z gałęzi jeszcze więcej białego puchu.

\- Hej, wystarczy! - zawołał Feliks po raz kolejny, a śnieg zasypał mu usta. Wściekle zamachał rękami, odganiając wirujący pył. - Przestań, bo zaraz… O cholera!

Gilbert krzyknął, gdy roztrzęsiona drabina przechyliła się niebezpiecznie, a on sam poleciał do tyłu. Rąbnął plecami w śnieżną zaspę, a uderzenie niemal wyparło mu powietrze z płuc.

Na tle szarzejącego nieba nad Prusami pojawiła się twarz Feliksa.

\- Ej, żyjesz?

\- Chyba po to, żeby kiedyś cię zabić - mruknął Gilbert i posłał Polsce wściekłe spojrzenie. – Miałeś trzymać drabinę, idioto!

\- A ty miałeś powiesić lampki, a zobacz, co zrobiłeś.

Prusy powędrował spojrzeniem do swojej dłoni, w której trzymał łańcuch lampek. Musiał chwycić go w ostatniej chwili przed upadkiem i zerwał go z drzewka. Westchnął zrezygnowany i opadł z powrotem w zaspę. Zaniepokojony Polska chwycił go za ramię i potrząsnął lekko.

\- Na pewno wszystko w porządku? Hej, odezwij się albo natrę cię śnie-uh!

Polska sapnął przyduszony, gdy ramię Gilberta owinęło się wokół jego szyi i przyciągnęło jego twarz do puchatej kurtki. Prusy drugą ręką nabrał śniegu i zaczął wsypywać Feliksowi za kołnierz do wtóru jego wrzaskom, nic sobie nie robiąc z jego wściekłego młócenia rękami.

Po długiej chwili szarpania się, krzyków i śmiechu, opadli obaj na śnieg, czerwoni z zimna i mokrzy od topniejącego śniegu.

\- To co, zbieramy się? - odezwał się Gilbert, wypluwając piasek i jakieś kłaki z rękawiczek Feliksa, które ten wsadził mu w usta podczas przepychanki.

\- Taa... Tylko szybko się wysuszymy. Przyda nam się też herbata - odpowiedział Polska, dźwigając się do siadu. Spojrzał na leżącego Prusy i nieoczekiwanie sięgnął do jego twarzy. Gilbert nie odrywał od niego spojrzenia, gdy ten wycierał topniejący śnieg z jego brwi.

\- Feliks...

Naraz Polska uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i pociągnął za brzeg pruskiej czapki, naciągając mu ją na oczy. Ze śmiechem zerwał się z zaspy i pognał do domu, ścigany przez przekleństwa. Gilbert wściekły ruszył za nim, otrzepując się ze śniegu. Ku jego zdziwieniu, zastał Feliksa wciąż stojącego pod drzwiami. Obok niego na ganku stały siatki, które Prusy porzucił tu zanim Polska zagonił go na drabinę.

\- Co jest? - zapytał, zdejmując czapkę i strząsając z niej śnieg. - Dlaczego nie wchodzisz?

\- Nie mogę - odparł głucho Feliks. - Drzwi się zatrzasnęły.

\- Nie żartuj.

\- A czy wyglądam, jakbym żartował? Przecież nie stałbym na zewnątrz, kiedy jest mi tak cholernie zimno!

Gilbert odsunął go od drzwi i sam zaczął się z nimi szarpać. Nadal jednak pozostawały zamknięte.

\- Mówiłem ci, że ten zamek powinieneś już dawno wymienić! - warknął rozeźlony.

\- Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że się zepsuje akurat teraz?

Prusy spojrzał na Feliksa, którego głos drżał. Polska trząsł się z zimna, a wargi mu zsiniały. Mokre włosy wystające spod czapki przykleiły mu się do czoła.

\- Trudno - powiedział Gilbert. - Pojedziemy do Torisa mokrzy.

\- Kluczyki zostały w domu.

Gilbert zaklął szpetnie.

Przeszukali garaż Feliksa, ale nie znaleźli w nim narzędzi, którymi mogliby otworzyć drzwi. Wszystkie trzymał w szopie, zamkniętej na cztery spusty, a sąsiadów nie było w domu, by mogli im pomóc. Usiedli więc w samochodzie, własnymi oddechami próbując nagrzać jego wnętrze.

\- Ale mi się trafiła Wigilia - mruknął do siebie Prusy, rozcierając ręce. - Mogłem jechać z bratem do Feliciano...

\- Toris powiedział, przyjedzie za jakieś dwie-trzy godziny - powiedział Feliks, oddając Gilbertowi komórkę. Jego własna podpięta była do ładowarki w domu. - Musimy poczekać.

Mówiąc, zadrżał z zimna. Gilbert zacisnął lekko wargi i wysiadł z auta. Wrócił po chwili z pakunkami, które wcześniej zostawił pod drzwiami Polski, i wyciągnął spośród nich ładnie zapakowany prezent.

\- Masz - powiedział, wręczając Feliksowi paczkę. - Przyda ci się.

Polska uśmiechnął się przekornie.

\- Prezent? - zapytał. - Nie za wcześnie? Nawet nie mamy choinki.

\- Jak to nie, przecież stoi tam, oparta o ścianę - Gilbert wskazał zawinięte w folię drzewko, które przyniósł Feliksowi. - Tylko lampek brak. Lepiej otwórz prezent, bo zamarzniesz.

Feliksowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Rozerwał papier i wygrzebał z niego pudełko.

\- Nie wiem, jak miałoby mi to pomóc się rozgrzać, ale dzięki - powiedział, wyciągając z opakowania kubki zdobione w jakieś warzywa. Polska nie był pewien, czy nie były to pomidory.

\- Co...? - Gilbert był niemniej zaskoczony. O ile dobrze pamiętał, to gdy prosił brata o radę co do prezentu, który pasowałby na każdą okazję, to zawsze praktyczny Niemcy zaproponował miękki koc z polaru. Prusy kupił więc taki, a że nie za bardzo umiał pakować prezenty, zlecił do zadanie Ludwigowi. Prawdopodobnie wtedy musiało dojść do pomyłki, a teraz Gilbert musiał robić dobrą minę do złej gry.

\- Nie rozgrzewa cię myśl, że dostałeś ode mnie prezent? - palnął głupio. Feliks uniósł brew.

\- Nieszczególnie - odpowiedział. - Ale wiem, co może mi pomóc.

Pochylił się w stronę Prus, którego oczy rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia.

\- Mógłbyś...? - zapytał Feliks, z twarzą blisko jego twarzy. Jego usta rozchylały się lekko, a oddech połaskotał policzki Gilberta. Prusy zgłupiał.

\- Hm?

\- No wiesz... - Polska delikatnie przesunął dłonią po jego ramieniu, przechylając przy tym głowę. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, Gilbert odetchnął głęboko. - Czy mógłbyś się przesunąć? Nie mogę sięgnąć za siedzenie.

Prusy zamrugał, a Feliks parsknął śmiechem.

\- Naprawdę myślałeś, że o to mi chodzi? - Polska niemal pokładał się na fotelu, nie mogąc powstrzymać łez rozbawienia. - Jaki ty jesteś głupi!

Gilbert odburknął coś obrażony. Feliks w tym czasie, wciąż trzęsąc się ze śmiechu, wygrzebał zza siedzenia torbę termiczną, w której znajdowały się przygotowane na Wigilię potrawy. Wyciągnął z niej miskę z uszkami i termos, z którego nalał do sprezentowanych kubków. W samochodzie rozszedł się zapach barszczu.

\- Napij się, będzie ci cieplej - powiedział Polska, podając Gilbertowi kubek. Uśmiechnął się niewinnie, gdy Prusy posłał mu wrogie spojrzenie. - I poprawi ci się humor.

\- Spadaj.

Pili w milczeniu, sięgając co jakiś czas do miski po uszka i zagryzając je ze smakiem. Ciszę zakłócało jedynie gwizdanie wiatru na zewnątrz i cichy szum osypującego się z drzew śniegu.

Później, gdy na dworze zapadł już zmrok, Gilbert zaproponował, że zapali w garażu światło.

\- Mam lepszy pomysł - powiedział Feliks i wysiadł z auta. Tłukł się przez chwilę w półmroku i ciasnocie wnętrza, obijając się o samochód, by chwili rozświetlić garaż łańcuchem kolorowych lampek.

\- Ta-da! - zawołał, stając przed maską, by Prusy mógł go widzieć, i unosząc w górę sznur świateł. - Od razu zrobiło się nastrojowo, nie?

Gilbert pokręcił głową i również wysiadł.

\- To te lampki, które miałem zawiesić na drzewie, tak? - zapytał, nagle pociągając za przewód i przysuwając rozweselonego Feliksa do siebie. Światełka owinęły mu się wokół ramion, gdy wpadł na Gilberta, udem uderzając o samochód. Prusy przytrzymał go i ruchem głowy wskazał na opartą o ścianę opodal choinkę. - To może zapracuję na tę kolację, tak jak powinienem?

Rozpakowali drzewko i wstawili je do wiadra, w którym Feliks zwykle trzymał jakieś ścierki i szczotki do auta. Gilbert owinął lampkami drzewko, którego gałęzie rozpostarły się szeroko, zabierając i tak niewielką przestrzeń garażu. Potem przysiadł na masce tuż obok Feliksa, ramieniem opierając się o jego ramię.

\- Wesołych Świąt - powiedział Polska, podając mu kolejny kubek barszczu. Gilbert zacisnął wargi.

\- Wiesz co - odezwał się, poruszając kubkiem, by zamieszać znajdujący się w nim płyn. - To nie do końca jest prezent, który chciałem ci dać.

\- Ale może ja właśnie to chciałem dostać.

Prusy spojrzał na twarz Feliksa, rozświetloną kolorowymi lampkami. Ten nie patrzył na niego, zachwycony mrugającą choinką. Gilbert uśmiechnął się lekko i napił się.

\- A jaki prezent ja dostanę od ciebie? - zapytał.

\- Już go dostałeś.

W odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenie Gilberta, Polska postukał palcem w rękawiczce w trzymany w ręku kubek.

\- Serio? - jęknął rozczarowany Prusy. - Barszcz?

\- I uszka! Powinieneś to docenić, naprawdę się starałem!

Gilbert pokręcił głową. Potem nagle pochylił się lekko i oparł czoło o ramię Feliksa.

\- Dzięki - powiedział.

\- Nie ma za co. To co, pośpiewamy kolędy?

Gilbert jęknął po raz kolejny.

Jednak gdy po długich namowach w końcu wydusił z siebie kilka dźwięków do wtóru feliksowego śpiewu, pomyślał z zadowoleniem:

"A może właśnie taką Wigilię chciałem mieć".

Śnieg powoli zasypywał zapomnianą pod świerkiem drabinę.

_Yesterday's snow shines on the town bright, bright._  
_The strength is a just a little bit too much, I wonder why the people scramble._  
_Let's split our sadnesses half and half._  
_Let's laugh off yesterday._

W zapadającym zmroku rozświetlona fasada katedry jaśniała ciepłym blaskiem mimo wyczuwalnego w powietrzu mrozu. Francis odetchnął głęboko, wypuszczając z ust kłąb pary i rozsiadł się wygodniej na ławce na placu. Rozejrzał się wokół z zadowoleniem, nasycając oczy widokiem szczęśliwych przechodniów: turystów robiących zdjęcia pod wielką choinką i mieszkańców Paryża pospiesznie przemykających przez plac. Roześmiane dzieci i rozśpiewanych kolędników. Żywą szopkę.

Lubił to oglądać. Lubił patrzeć na ludzi i pozwalać przeniknąć się ich radością, choć przecież przez setki lat istnienia już dawno powinien przywyknąć do powtarzalności świąt i obyczajów. Być może właśnie dlatego, że nie chciał przywyknąć, co roku w Wigilię wychodził na ten plac i obserwował ludzi, szukając czegoś innego, jakiejś iskierki magii.

\- Chyba jestem na to za stary - mruknął do siebie jak co roku i jak co roku jeszcze intensywniej przyglądał się spacerującym rodzinom z dziećmi, myśląc o ich dziadkach i dziadkach ich dziadków, których pewnie też tutaj widział wiele lat temu. Westchnął i spojrzał na zegarek. Do pasterki zostały jeszcze trzy godziny.

Nie przyznawał się przed nikim, że zawsze w Święta dopadała go nostalgia i bardziej niż zwykle łaknął obecności innych ludzi. Owszem, czasem zwalał się któremuś z kumpli na głowę albo spraszał ich do siebie, ale w tym roku Gilbert i Antonio mieli inne plany. Zawsze pozostawało dokuczanie swoją obecnością innym państwom, ale Francis jakoś niespecjalnie miał na to ochotę. Siedzenie na katedralnym placu musiało mu w tę Wigilię wystarczyć.

\- Wyglądasz o wiele żałośniej, niż brzmiałeś przez telefon - usłyszał. Nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć, kto stoi obok niego.

\- Na tyle żałośnie, że rzuciłeś wszystko i przyleciałeś do mnie? - odparł i z czarującym uśmiechem spojrzał na Arthura. - Jestem poruszony twoim poświęceniem.

\- Bałwan - burknął Anglia i usiadł obok niego. Wtulił twarz w szalik tak, że widać było tylko zaczerwienione od mrozu uszy i policzki. - Więc o co chodziło z tym telefonem?

\- O nic. Chciałem ci tylko złożyć życzenia.

\- To mogłeś powiedzieć "Wesołych Świąt!", a nie "Jak to jest być samotnym wyspiarzem w Wigilię?".

\- Mój drogi, liczy się intencja, a nie treść.

\- Dlatego przyleciałem.

Francis zerknął na Arthura z ukosa. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Czyli jednak brakowało ci towarzystwa na Święta! - powiedział uszczypliwie. Anglia posłał mu wrogie spojrzenie.

\- Po prostu zrobiło mi się żal takiego osieroconego bubka jak ty, który w desperacji wydzwania do ludzi i rzuca jakimiś smętnymi tekstami o samotności - warknął i zrobił ruch jak do wstania. Francis chwycił go za ramię i usadził w miejscu.

\- Siedź - powiedział, gdy Arthur już otwierał usta do tyrady. Ruchem głowy wskazał plac. - Popatrz na to. U siebie pewnie nie masz czegoś tak pięknego.

\- A byłeś u mnie, skoro się wypowiadasz?

\- To zaproszenie?

Arthur burknął coś w odpowiedzi i skierował spojrzenie na plac. Rodzice podnosili swoje dzieci na ramiona, chcąc pokazać im ozdoby wiszące na choince, a jakiś malutki chłopiec roześmiał sie, gdy udało mu się dotknąć bombki. Kolędnicy zaczęli śpiewać znaną, spokojną kolędę, kilkoro obecnych na placu ludzi dołączyło do nich.

\- Nie zazdrościsz im czasem? Tej niewymuszonej bliskości i radości ze spotkania? - zapytał Anglia, czerwieniejąc jeszcze bardziej i nie patrząc na Francisa. Ten posłał mu długie spojrzenie, nim odpowiedział.

\- Czasem tak. A ty?

\- Może. Ale przecież też to mogę mieć, jeśli chcę.

\- A chcesz?

Arthur wreszcie na niego spojrzał.

\- Masz może na myśli niewymuszoną bliskość z tobą? Dziękuję, ale nie - odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili. Zaraz jednak uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Co cię tak bawi?

\- Nic takiego - Anglia chwilę pogrzebał w kieszeniach płaszcza. Wyciągnął z nich wąskie pudełko, zapakowane w ładny papier, i rzucił je Francisowi. - Do tego akurat nikt mnie nie zmusza.

Francis uniósł brew, trzymając w ręku prezent, i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Dajesz mi prezent? - zawołał. - Jakie to miłe z twojej strony! To nie zdarza się co dzień, chodź tu, niech cię uściskam...

\- Łapy precz albo wsadzę ci ten prezent w gardło.

Francis roześmiał się i zabrał się do rozpakowywania paczki.

\- Zimne ognie - obwieścił, kiwając głową i wyciągając przed siebie opakowanie, jakby kontemplował jego wygląd. - To bardzo... nieoczekiwane. Gorące jak twoje uczucia.

\- Odczep się. Kupiłem zapakowanego gotowca od jakiegoś typka na lotnisku, nie wiedziałem, że to coś takiego. Myślałem, że to czekoladki. Jak ci się nie podoba, to wyrzuć je albo oddaj dzieciakom.

Francis przestał kpić. Opuścił ręce na kolana i odetchnął. Gdzieś w jego sercu zrobiło się cieplej, chodź na zewnątrz mróz w najlepsze szczypał w policzki.

\- Podobają mi się - powiedział w końcu. - Ale możemy sprawić, że będą podobać się jeszcze bardziej. Chodź.

Zerwał się z ławki i chwycił Arthura za rękaw. Nie zważając na jego protesty pociągnął go w stronę katedry.

Sporo miejsc w ławkach było zajętych, jakiś odświętnie ubrany chór właśnie miał próbę przed pasterką. W przestronnym wnętrzu oprócz zwykłego zapachu muru i starego drewna unosił się zapach igliwia z licznych, bogato strojonych choinek.

Francja zaciągnął Arthura do jednej z bocznych naw i stanął pod wiszącym tam obrazem.

\- Osłaniaj mnie - rzucił do swojego towarzysza i otworzył otrzymaną wcześniej paczkę.

Gdy Anglia domyślił się, co miał zamiar zrobić, syknął w proteście.

\- Oszalałeś? - wyszeptał, starając się nie przyciągać niepotrzebnej uwagi podniesionym tonem głosu i jednocześnie stanąć tak, by przechodzący obok wierni nie widzieli ich poczynań. - Wyrzucą nas stąd, zobaczysz.

\- Nikogo nie wyrzucą. Masz, potrzymaj - odpowiedział Francis, wciskając Arthurowi do rąk garstkę zimnych ogni, po czym przystawił swój pęk do palącej się pod obrazem świecy.

Zapalający się proch syknął i naraz wystrzelił jasnym płomieniem. Kilkoro zebranych w katedrze ludzi odwróciło się na ten nieoczekiwany dźwięk.

\- Wesołych Świąt! - zawołał Francis i pognał między ławkami, wciskając siedzącym tam osobom palące się ognie. Gdzieś rozległ się śmiech dziecka i okrzyk zachwytu.

Arthur patrzył na to wszystko z mieszaniną zniechęcenia i podziwu. Potem zerknął na trzymane w ręku zimne ognie.

\- Przecież też mogę to mieć, jeśli chcę - mruknął, po czym wetknął pałeczki w płomień świecy.

Później, gdy po długiej gonitwie po kościele z udziałem zakrystiana, dwóch kleryków i dyrygenta chóru w końcu zostali wyproszeni na zewnątrz, obaj z trudem łapali oddech. Mroźne powietrze kłuło w płuca, a zebrani na placu ludzie popatrywali na nich z zaciekawieniem. Naraz Francis zaczął się śmiać. Arthur patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym sam roześmiał się, nadal zgięty w pół, z rękami opartymi na kolanach.

\- Jesteś nienormalny - stwierdził, gdy w końcu się uspokoił.

\- Ale podobało ci się, prawda?

Anglia pokręcił głową i się wyprostował. Wyciągnął do Francisa rękę.

\- Masz - powiedział, wręczając mu ostatnią sztukę zimnych ogni. - Zostało mi jedno.

Francja uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się lekko. Chwycił wyciągniętą dłoń Arthura, a drugą ręką sięgnął do kieszeni po zapalniczkę.

\- Miałeś ją przy sobie? - sapnął Anglia, próbując wyrwać rękę. - To po jaką cholerę była cała ta szopka w kościele?

\- Bo chciałem to zrobić - odpowiedział Francis, ściskając dłoń Arthura. Z łagodnym uśmiechem spojrzał mu w oczy. - Z tobą.

Arthur spuścił wzrok na ich złączone dłonie, po czym ukrył twarz w szaliku.

\- No to zrób to - dobiegło spod grubego materiału. Francis parsknął, po czym odpalił ostatnie zimne ognie. Potem uniósł głowę i spojrzał na górujący nad nimi szczyt katedry, jaśniejący w ciepłym świetle lamp.

"Wystarczy tylko chcieć", pomyślał, gdy zimne ognie spalały się z sykiem. Zerknął na odbijające się w oczach Anglii iskry i jego wychylający się zza szalika uśmiech.

\- Wesołych Świąt - powiedział i wraz z gasnącym płomieniem pochylił się do ust Arthura.

_Fill the world with flowers and happiness._  
_Meeting you was a treasure I hold close._

Szwecja wszedł do ciepłego domu, oświetlonego jedynie przez delikatne światło stojącej w dużym pokoju choinki. Zdjął ośnieżoną kurtkę i ruszył w kierunku drzewka, zbierając rozrzuconą przez Petera garderobę i skrawki prezentowego papieru. Zastał chłopca śpiącego pod choinką, zwiniętego tam razem z Hanatamago i starannie zapakowaną paczką. Stał tam chwilę, przyglądając się temu wszystkiemu w ciszy.

Gdy dzień wcześniej Tino się rozchorował, Berwald zaproponował, że chętnie zastąpi go w jego mikołajowych obowiązkach. Rozmowę tę podsłuchał Peter, który koniecznie chciał wziąć w tym udział. Szwecja nie był przekonany do tego pomysłu, ale trawiony gorączką Finlandia machnął na to ręką.

\- Potraktuj to jako świąteczny prezent ode mnie - powiedział, nim zanurkował pod pierzynę. To pozwolenie wzbudziło w Sealandii entuzjazm, który nieoczekiwanie zaniepokoił Berwalda. Przykazał chłopcu, które państwa powinien obdarować gwiazdkowymi podarunkami i jak ma to zrobić, by nie wywołać konfliktu zbrojnego. Sam również zabrał się do roboty - im szybciej wszyscy dostaną swoje prezenty, tym szybciej będzie mógł wrócić do domu i opiekować się chorym Tinem.

Jego obawy co do Petera i jego misji okazały się na całe szczęście płonne. Skoro Sealandia śpi sobie spokojnie, a żadne państwo jeszcze nie wysunęło przeciw niemu gróźb nuklearnych, to każdy musiał dostać to, czego pragnął.

Schylił się nad chłopcem, chcąc podnieść go i zanieść do łóżka, gdy naraz coś zwróciło jego uwagę. Paczka z zimnymi ogniami, którą zostawił tutaj w prezencie dla Petera zniknęła, za to pojawiła się inna, duża, z napisanym odręcznie "Dla Taty".

Sealandia nawet nie mruknął, gdy Berwald kładł go łóżka. "Musiał się nieźle napracować, skoro jest taki padnięty", pomyślał, gładząc włosy chłopca. Potem wyprostował się i wyszedł z pokoju. "Ja też jestem zmęczony".

Wyciągnął spod choinki swój prezent i rozpakował go. Nie spodziewał się po Peterze takiego pomysłu, ale uśmiechnął się lekko, gładząc miękką fakturę ciepłego koca. Nim wyszedł z pokoju pomyślał jeszcze o tym, że powinien zasugerować Finlandii, że bombki w kształcie pomidorów są trochę kiczowate.

W ciemnej sypialni dało się słyszeć jedynie tykanie zegara i miarowy, trochę ciężki oddech Tina. Gdy Berwald kładł się obok niego, Finlandia uchylił błyszczące od gorączki oczy.

\- Dobrze, że już jesteś - wymruczał sennie, wtulając się w niego. - Chciałem jeszcze dzisiaj życzyć ci wesołych Świąt.

Szwecja zarzucił na nich otrzymany od Petera koc i przygarnął Finlandię do siebie. Ucałował czubek głowy Tina i w duchu podziękował Peterowi za jego prezenty.

Wszyscy dostali te wymarzone.


End file.
